Spring of Drowned immortal
by John Tannius
Summary: Ranma is made aware of a unique property of the spring of drowned girl after being killed by an immortal out for the original redhead.


Notice: This was one of my earlier attempts to write a crossover fic. I have seen a few highlander/Ranma fusions before and truthfully I think most of them were better than this. I am posting this story for those of you who have been demanding more of my work as well as making it public domain. If anyone wants to continue this fic let me know and I can give you some of my notes on what I had originally planned for this fic.  
  
For now, this fic is officially dead.  
  
Oh, and as always, Ranma and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me.  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
Fifteen hundred years ago, China.  
  
A red headed girl runs for her life. She was of diminutive stature, barely five foot two inches tall. Much shorter than her fellow tribesmen from the islands far, far to the west. The Kelts had been her people until she had been banished when her little problem became evident. Since then she'd been traveling for the sake of trying to forget.  
  
She knew it was risky to have approached the Chinese village especially at night but she'd been without food for a few days and hunting had been poor. What she didn't expect however was to be set upon by hordes of female warriors. Once again she cursed the xenophobic Chinese as she made her way towards a promising valley. Hopefully she could lose herself in the crags and crevices or maybe even a cave if she was lucky enough.  
  
Turning down a narrow path between two huge boulders she ran out onto a small plain. Her heart sank as she realized she was completely exposed here and she heard her pursuers approaching far too quickly for her to backtrack. Seeming to resign to her fate she ran out among the various pools of water that seemed to dot the landscape.  
  
Hearing the creak of a bow being drawn she leapt to the side as an arrow flew by her. Jumping over one of the pools she avoided another volley of arrows. She turned to confront her attackers and was mildly surprised to see almost a hundred warriors.  
  
"All this for me?" she said in her native language. She resisted to urge to bow in appreciation and with a half smirk on her face closed her eyes with her arms raised from her sides. She winced as the first arrow hit her chest. Soon she felt like a pincushion as consciousness slowly left her. Falling back, she hit the water with a loud splash.  
  
The warriors stood down. The woman in charge, a tall purple haired beauty, gestured for everyone to return to the village. A green haired woman approached as the rest filed out of the valley.  
  
"Was this really necessary Khu Lon? She showed no fear at the end. That woman would have made a great warrior." she said.  
  
Khu Lon sighed, "Perhaps you are right. Nothing can be done about it now. She was an outsider woman and the law says she must die. Without the laws and traditions we are nothing. You would do well to remember that Bah Et."  
  
"I meant no disrespect matriarch. Come, it is late and I need my beauty sleep."  
  
The matriarch of the Joketzu nodded and the two turned to follow the rest of the women back to their village.  
  
A few minutes later a figure broke the surface of a certain pool. Coughing up water and gasping for air she pulled another arrow out of her chest.  
  
"Damn, I thought they'd never leave. I swear I drowned twice in that spring." She said removing the last arrow from her leg.  
  
Resting a few moments to heal she then got up and headed east. If rumors were true there was a group of islands to the east where people were a little more hospitable.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tokyo International Airport, Today.  
  
Diane McKree put her sunglasses on as she stepped off the plane. It was a bright sunny day as she entered the terminal and made her way to baggage claim. Gathering a navy style haversack and a long wrapped bundle she turned towards customs.  
  
"Passport please." The customs agent said.  
  
Diane handed over a well used and stamped passport. She smiled sheepishly as the agent whistled at all the red ink.  
  
"You travel quite a bit." He said.  
  
"Yes I do. My profession demands it." She said. "I'm an antiquities dealer." She supplied before he could ask.  
  
Smiling at the red headed girl, she couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen, he tried one of his favorite pickup lines for Gajin tourists, "You speak Japanese very well for an American."  
  
She smiled flatly. She was quite used to people flirting with her, "Actually I'm a little rusty and I'm from Ireland not America."  
  
Seeing his chance for a date with the hot little redhead go up in smoke he became more businesslike, "Do you have anything to declare?"  
  
"Only this bronze scepter." She said untying the cloth wrapping around the long package. He reached to examine it closer, "Careful, this is worth more than you could make in ten years. Here's the necessary paperwork." She handed him a sheaf of papers.  
  
Looking them over with pretend interest he sighed and stamped her passport and let her through.  
  
Bowing politely she retied her bundle and headed for the exit. Once outside she hailed a cab, "Royal arms hotel in the Nerima district." She told the driver. Sitting back she smiled as she looked out the window. It would be nice to see how much Tokyo had changed since her last visit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane sighed and readjusted her pillow. She felt fat. Fat and bloated. Growling in frustration she got up. The movement made her have to pee again. Silently she swore that her husband would pay dearly for doing this to her. However he hadn't teased her once in the eight and a half months since she became pregnant and she thanked the kami for the lack of fat jokes from him.  
  
Returning from the bathroom she looked out into the backyard. Her husband was fighting with Mr. Saotome again. They never seemed to get tired of fighting each other. They'd been that way as long as she'd known them.  
  
There was a loud splash as someone hit the koi pond.  
  
"Take that old man! You should know by now you can't defeat the guy who took out a god!" Ranma laughed.  
  
A splash of water later Genma held up a sign, "At least I don't fight like a girl."  
  
Onna-Ranma did a good imitation of her father as she growled and leapt at the panda. Soon they were trading blows in the air as they leapt about the yard.  
  
Akane looked at the clock on the wall then yelled out, "Ranma it's four o'clock!"  
  
"Thanks Akane! Sorry Pop, gotta wrap this up." Ranma said as she backhanded Genma into the pond.  
  
Ranma walked inside toweling her hair dry. She kissed her wife on the cheek as she went into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help with dinner?" Akane called after her husband.  
  
"Nah, it'll be ok. You should be resting and taking it easy." Ranma countered.  
  
Akane fumed silently. She knew her cooking wasn't all that great but Ranma had forbade her from entering the kitchen ever since they found out she was pregnant. He just told her she needed to take it easy and that he would handle all the chores of the house. She was thankful that Kasumi still came by once a week to help Ranma clean. He may have been a good cook but knew very little about dusting or laundry. Overall the household was stable. Nabiki was away at college but came home every break to balance the books. Ranma's mom and dad came by three or four times a week to have dinner and visit. Soun had even taken to teaching a beginners class to help out Ranma. Ranma taught advanced kempo classes and defended the dojo from all challengers. Akane hoped she'd be able to help teach once her child was born.  
  
She sat back on the couch and flipped through some channels looking for something even vaguely interesting. Her mind drifted as she settled on some Chinese martial arts love story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been only two weeks since the infamous incident at Jusendou. Ranma had woken up from a blow to the head to find himself dressed in a tuxedo. Informed by his father that he was getting married to Akane whether he wanted to or not he pounded the old man and stalked to Akane's room to get her view on the subject.  
  
He opened the door to see Akane in a western style wedding dress complete with lace and a veil. Ranma stopped cold as he lost his train of thought. 'She's beautiful.' Was all that came to mind.  
  
Akane blushed, "You really think so?"  
  
Ranma panicked. Did he just say that out loud? What do I do now? His brain tried to thaw enough for rational thought so what came out was, "Well.uh.um. I guess.orange." Orange? ORANGE? Where the hell did that come from?  
  
Akane was trying to compose herself as well. He said I was beautiful! Maybe he does love me after all. I'm sure he said it at Jusendou. Orange? What the hell is that about?  
  
"Ranma? Did you mean what you said at Jusendou?" Akane asked hesitantly.  
  
Some of the gears began to move in his head as the ice broke away. Jusendou? What did I say at jusendou? Think Ranma think! Two choices here, yes or no. Augh, flip a coin. "Umm, yes?" he replied meekly.  
  
"Oh Ranma! I love you too!" Akane shrieked and hugged Ranma in a deathgrip.  
  
Love? Did I say I loved her? She was dying. I felt so lost. I guess maybe I did say that. She loves me. She loves me and we're getting married! Crap, if the other girls find out they'll kill her for sure!  
  
"Um, Akane? Maybe we should delay the wedding for a while." Ranma began. He instantly felt her stiffen up as her defenses reasserted themselves.  
  
"I understand Ranma. You don't have to marry me." Akane sniffed.  
  
"Aw, no Akane. I do. want to. Marry you that is. It's just.the other girls."  
  
"No. No way Ranma. If you marry me they have to go. You're mine now do you hear me!? I won't share you."  
  
Ranma blushed, "No, it's not like that! Let me finish! I'm afraid if we get married they might try to hurt you."  
  
Akane softened, "You really do care. I don't think I should worry, after all I have a big strong man to defend me." She teased, "Besides I'm a martial artist too!"  
  
Ranma sighed. Maybe it was for the best. If he was married the other girls would have no claim on him any longer. He was sure that wouldn't stop Shampoo or Kodachi but Akane could hold her own in a fight against Kodachi. Shampoo would be another matter. Maybe if he could catch Mousse in a lucid moment he could get some ideas on how to satisfy Shampoo's honor without marrying her or getting killed.  
  
Ranma nodded, "We have a wedding to attend don't we?" he grinned and offered his arm to Akane.  
  
Akane smiled back, "By the way. Father got us a surprise wedding present. A whole cask of water from spring of drowned man."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? I can be a man for our wedding! C'mon Akane let's go get it!" He bolted from the room dragging Akane with him.  
  
Suddenly all hell broke loose. Genma, having found the cask of water was trying to sneak away with it when he was confronted with Soun. Shampoo and Ukyou burst into the house shouting about how Ranma would never marry Akane and began throwing exploding food towards Akane. Ryouga burst through a wall at the mention of water from the pool of drowned man. Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno burst in causing their own havoc as Happosai grabbed the cask thinking it was sake. Ranma intercepted the exploding food hurling him against the wall breaking some water pipes. As the water sprayed everywhere Kuno turned to rescue his two loves from the clutches of the evil Saotome. Kodachi tried to attack Akane and the wretched pig-tailed girl. P-chan and Mr. Panda began to beat on Happosai for taking their cure. Ukyou horrified for hitting Ranma tried to go to his side as well as a neko-shampoo. Panicked, Ranma tried to run away only to be glomped by Kuno followed by Shampoo. This was too much for Ranma and she entered the Neko-ken and promptly beat the snot out of everyone present with the exception of Akane.  
  
It took Akane over an hour to coax Onna-Ranma out of the neighbor's tree. By then the ambulance had taken away the severely injured and Dr. Tofu had patched everyone else up.  
  
Onna-Ranma woke up on Akane's lap. Looking up she saw Akane had been crying. Getting up he sat across from her.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane. It's my fault the wedding was ruined." she said.  
  
"It's ok Ranma. I guess it wasn't meant to be." Akane said sadly.  
  
Ranma suddenly had a decisive look on her face, "Screw that. C'mon Akane, we're getting married right now. Nabiki! Get that priest back here now! Damn the cost!"  
  
And so it was that a female Ranma was married to Akane. With the plumbing broke there was no water to heat. Nabiki was able to alter some of the wedding photos later to send to family members who were unaware of Ranma's curse.  
  
Three weeks later Akane became pregnant although it was almost a month and a half before they knew for sure. Four months later school let out for summer break meaning Akane would miss probably the first month or two of her senior year. Thankfully Miss Hinoko set up a study at home program so she could keep up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane came back to the present as the smells of food wafted from the kitchen. She would be glad to back to school. Nodoka had already agreed to watch the baby while Akane finished with high school. Getting help while going to college would be a little harder since Nodoka was a traditional woman who still believed a woman's place was at home.  
  
Her and Ranma had talked it over though and Ranma had insisted Akane go to college even if it meant Ranma waiting until she had a degree before he went himself. In the meantime he would continue to teach at the dojo.  
  
Ranma called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready. Everyone to the table!"  
  
Akane moved to get up. She felt the baby kick. He or she was going to be a strong martial artist. Soon little one very soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Diane sat the hotel bed and unwrapped the bronze scepter. Holding it up to the light she examined it as she had done thousands of times before. It was really worth as much as she claimed at customs and she knew exactly how old it was. After all she was the one that made it. Augustus was Emperor when she realized it was sometimes better to appear to travel unarmed. Especially if you were a woman.  
  
The Scepter was about four feet long and had a four way cross near the top reminiscent of the direction pointers of a weather vane. It was polished bronze and was set with various colored gemstones. Intricate markings adorned the entire length. They appeared to be Celtic, Chinese, Egyptian, even Sanscrit. Pressing a red gemstone there was a soft click as the scepter came away in two parts. She set the smaller piece to the side and pulled at the golden wire wrapped hilt that had been exposed. What had looked like a cross was actually the hilt of an ornate shortsword. The pommel was shaped as a miniature rectangular hammer head engraved in Celtic runes. The blade itself was what really told the quality of the sword.  
  
Diane had followed the trail of a shooting star into the hills of what is now Iran. There in a smoking crater was a chunk of the heavens. After it had cooled enough she found it to be made of iron. Seeing it as a gift from the gods she did the only thing she could. She hammered it into the truest, hardest, sharpest blade her skills allowed. Given that her father had been the clan's best blacksmith her skills outshone most others.  
  
Examining the blade as she had grown into the habit of over time, she still marveled at the rippled pattern in the metal. It was like water in a quickly moving stream, not choppy but a smooth transition of light and dark randomly about the surface.  
  
Diane pulled a soft leather sheath from her haversack and slid the blade in. Draping it over her shoulder and across her back she headed out. It was time to get the lay of the area before 'he' arrived.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Diane walked down a random road through a particularly quiet neighborhood. There were a few marketplaces here and there but it was mostly residences. Her curiosity about Nerima had been peaked when she ran into a strange man a few months ago. She had been in South Africa to buy some native artifacts when she heard 'Ranma! Prepare to die!' It had taken her almost an hour to convince him that she wasn't this Ranma person.  
  
Afterwards they had stopped at a café to talk. He had explained at great length about Ranma Saotome and a multitude of things that seemed to always happen in that particular ward of Tokyo. When he mentioned Ranma's curse and Jusenkyou Diane pressed for more information. She swore softly when she realized what exactly had happened fifteen hundred years ago. She made it her intent to get to Japan at her earliest opportunity.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard someone cry out, "My beautiful pigtailed goddess! I have found you at last." She looked up to see a man running towards her dressed in kendo clothes and wielding a bokken.  
  
She didn't feel the quickening but anyone running at her with a swordlike object in his hands made her nervous. Pulling her own weapon she faced off against him.  
  
"Whoever you are, you won't find me an easy challenge." Diane growled.  
  
"My beautiful one seeks to prove her worth to me. Fine then, if you defeat me, I shall allow you to date me!" Kuno charged for with his bokken.  
  
Diane dodged his initial thrust. She hated indiscriminate killing, especially if they weren't part of the 'game'. Two executions and a life sentence in a prison had taught her the error of her ways. Besides, this guy was seriously outclassed. She danced to the side and her blade sang out as she attacked. She stepped back with a smile as Kuno's bokken fell away in pieces.  
  
Undeterred Kuno tried to glomp Diane only to be knocked upside the temple with the flat of her blade. Kuno crashed in an unconscious heap at her feet. Diane shook her head as she re-sheathed her blade. Apparently Ryouga wasn't exaggerating his descriptions of Nermia's more colorful residents. All the more reason to find her target before it was too late.  
  
Deciding she needed directions, Diane approached a promising diner. Figuring she could get some dinner and some info on the area.  
  
Ukyou was cooking up another special when she saw onna-Ranma enter. Her blood ran cold. He hadn't talked to her since the wedding and she had avoided him at school. The only reason she hadn't moved was that business here was too good.  
  
Diane sat down at the bar in front of the grill and looked over the menu. She noticed the cook giving her a cold stare.  
  
Undeterred, "I'd like a special and some sake.", she said.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here after what you did to Ukyou." The waitress said from behind Diane.  
  
Diane smirked, "Ukyou? Ryouga was right, you are cute, for a girl. Could you tell your waiter to back off? He's invading my personal space."  
  
Konatsu was shocked, "How.how did you know?"  
  
"Girly, and I use the term loosely, you don't live to be my age by ignoring the obvious."  
  
"You're not Ranma are you?" Ukyou said as more of a statement of fact rather than a question.  
  
"Bingo. Give the lady a cigar. I was hoping to get directions to the Tendo dojo. Sounds like I found the right resturaunt." Diane said.  
  
"So did you fall in the spring of drowned young girl as well?" Ukyou asked after cooking up Diane's order.  
  
"Heh, you could say that." she smirked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She was here. He was positive of it. The man moved stealthily in the early evening shadows. Quite a feat for a man almost seven feet tall. He was dressed in black silk and could have been mistaken for a ninja if not for his size and the huge two handed saber on his back. He looked up over the stone wall to peer across the street. Looking at a sign over a set of double doors was a sign that said, 'Saotome/Tendo school of anything goes martial arts. All challengers accepted.'  
  
He didn't know what she was doing here in Japan but after hearing all the rumors of this particular part of Tokyo he decided to check into it himself.  
  
He ducked back down as the gate opened. He felt the quickening as a redheaded girl exited the property.  
  
"I'll be right back mom. I'm just going for some more eggs. Whatever you do don't let Akane near the kitchen!" Ranma called out.  
  
Ranma felt something prick her senses, almost like her danger sense but with a fluttering in her stomach. Then something leapt over the wall across the street and landed in front of her. She gaped at the seven foot tall Japanese warrior facing her.  
  
"I've found you at last Mckree or should I say Synder." The man said evilly.  
  
Ranma snapped out of her shock to assume a battle stance.  
  
"You've gotten soft in you're old age. You're making this too easy, not carrying your sword." He slashed with his saber.  
  
Ranma ducked and rolled out of the way. The man was much faster than Ranma expected from someone his size. Dodging another slash she leapt into the air to bound off the man's sword landing a kick to the side of his head. Even with the ki enhanced hit the huge man shrugged it off. Another sword thrust caught Ranma's shirt slashing it open leaving a thin red line of blood visible on Ranma's skin.  
  
"That was my favorite shirt!" Ranma screamed. Ranma unleashed her Tenchu ama gurinken on the man driving him back until the man blocked it with the blade of his sword. Ranma's hand hit the edge and cut her fist down to the wrist. Crying out in pain, Ranma jumped back to get more room.  
  
Nursing her bleeding hand Ranma began to try and lead the man in a spiral. She dodged the slashing blade again and again as she completed her circling. This was the chancy part, she felt the power build for the move but she still had to channel it for the execution. That meant holding still long enough to finish the move without getting killed. Ducking a slash meant for her head she made his move.  
  
"Hiyru Shouten Hyaa!" Ranma yelled thrusting upwards with her good fist. The ki powered wind picked up and began to swirl like a tornado desperately trying to pick the immense man off the ground.  
  
The Swordsman was losing his footing as the wind tore at him. This was unexpected to say the least. Not one to lose though he forced his way through the wind towards the young girl and stabbed out in a last ditch effort to stop her. His sword pierced her stomach below the ribcage as the wind finally decided enough was enough and threw him into the air buffeting him with debris until he disappeared unconscious on the horizon.  
  
Onna-Ranma fell to her knees blood flowing freely from her wounds. She vaguely heard her mother screaming then Akane's shriek as she collapsed to the ground, darkness overwhelming her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane cradled Ranma's head in her lap tears flowing. Nodoka had recovered enough to go inside and call an ambulance knowing that it was already too late. Genma had collapsed by the gate in shock.  
  
"Damn it Ranma! You saved me at Jusendou when you called out to me. Now I'm asking the same thing. Don't leave me! Don't leave our child! Damn it Ranma I love you! You can't die! You can't leave me alone.", the last was said almost in a whisper.  
  
Suddenly Ranma's body jerked as Ranma gasped, taking in a huge breath as her eyes flew open in surprise.  
  
Akane grabbed Ranma in a deathgrip crying even harder. Ranma slowly became aware of her surroundings and looked up to a familiar looking red head walking her way.  
  
"Looks like I got here too late." Diane said. "Welcome to the game Saotome."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean I'm immortal?" Ranma asked as he was trying to calm down. He was holding a cup of tea in a hand that earlier would have needed surgery to fix. He was still shaking from his experiences but had managed to change back to his uncursed self.  
  
"Exactly what I said. The cursed pool you fell into isn't just the spring of drowned girl. It's the spring of drowned immortal girl." Diane explained.  
  
"So you fell in the same pool? You're cursed like Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
"Honey, I am the drowned immortal girl." Diane winked.  
  
"That's impossible! That was one thousand five hundred years ago!" Genma exclaimed.  
  
"Hello? What part of immortal don't you understand?" Diane looked at the old man in frustration.  
  
Genma sat back with an annoyed expression. He didn't care how old she was, she didn't look old enough to be talking back to him.  
  
"Ranma there are some things I need to tell you, certain rules immortals live by. I have to tell you in private. It's up to you how much you reveal to your family."  
  
Ranma nodded and followed Diane outside to walk. Ranma suggested there would be more privacy in public than trying to find a private place at home.  
  
"I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Diane began. "If I'd known what had happened back then I would have found a way to destroy the whole place."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Doesn't matter anymore. Jusenkyou was destroyed about a year ago. There are no more springs. And no cure for me either."  
  
"Well that's good news, about the springs that is." Diane hastily added.  
  
"So you were saying something about rules?" Ranma changed the subject.  
  
"Right. Since you 'died' you are now part of the game. All immortals must fight each other until there is only one left."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened, "What? You mean you're gonna try to kill me too?"  
  
"No! It's more of a battle of light versus dark. There are many evil immortals who will try to take your head. That is the only way you can die by the way. Lose your head, lose your life. You should be able to feel when other immortals are nearby. Like butterflies in your stomach. That is the quickening. When you kill another immortal, you gain their quickening and become stronger." Diane explained.  
  
"What if I don't want to kill anyone. I've only had to do it once and I wasn't comfortable with the feeling."  
  
"Your choice. You should know that holy ground is considered sanctuary and you cannot attack or be attacked by another immortal while you are on it. Kinda nice considering most of Japan is considered holy ground. Finally, you should think about leaving your wife and family. They will only become targets for other immortals to take advantage of you. Besides, they will grow old and die while you remain seventeen forever."  
  
"I can't leave them! I love Akane! Besides, there's my child to worry about. I can't abandon them." Ranma exclaimed.  
  
Diane was shocked. How best to approach this? "Ranma, immortals cannot produce offspring. The child cannot be yours." She said tactlessly.  
  
"You lie. Akane and I were each other's first and only. There's no way it could be anyone elses." Ranma insisted.  
  
Diane thought a moment. He wasn't born immortal. It wasn't until he was cursed did he have the potential and his male half could theoretically be unaffected.  
  
Diane pulled a knife from her belt and cut down Ranma's arm.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Ranma screamed.  
  
"Hold on and watch." Diane said.  
  
Ranma looked down and gasped as the wound stopped bleeding then slowly closed up not even leaving a scar.  
  
"Well, if your male side wasn't immortal before, it is now. Because of the nature of your curse it is entirely possible the child is yours. However now that you've experienced the quickening you will no longer have any more children." Diane sympathized. She had adopted over the course of her long life but part of her always longed for the feeling of the baby growing inside her, knowing it was hers.  
  
Ranma seemed satisfied with her explanation and asked her if there was anything else.  
  
"Not really. The rules are simple. I am however allowed to train in the use of a sword and protect you until you make your first kill. Then you're on your own." Diane replied.  
  
"I appreciate the offer but I don't use a sword." Ranma said.  
  
"Then how do expect to fight and defend yourself, let alone take the head of your enemy?" Diane asked amused.  
  
Ranma grinned slightly and chopped at a nearby light post. The post separated as if it had been cut with a precision laser and slid in two.  
  
"If I had conscious control of the neko-ken I could do that from a distance." Ranma bragged.  
  
Diane shook her head in disbelief. An immortal who didn't need a sword. She never would have imagined such a thing in two and half thousand years.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
